Kurotenshi
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: Destiny. The words are something Sumeragi Subaru could stand not hearing. According to Destiny, he has to fight--and kill--the only other person he has left in the world. That cannot happen. It must be avoided at all costs. However... Destiny is not


Kurotenshi  
Part One  
Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Okay, I don't own Tokyo Babylon... Or X... Enough said.  
Also, I would like to say this is a strang fic. Flashbacks become more and more common the more it goes to help develop exactly what happened way back when between Subaru, Seishirou, and Hokuto. Lots o spoilers. Also, lime in chapter one. I think this says something.  
  
[--if their destiny was cruel, it origninated elswhere--]  
  
"Ah.... Just sit that box over there by the door... I'll decide what I plan on doing with that later, thank you."  
  
"Hey, mister, where do you want us to leave the piano?"  
  
Seishirou Sakurazuka cringed. Nothing bothered him more than being called "mister" Such disrespect...  
  
Smiling a fake smile of pleasantries, Seishirou turned around and faced the two movers. "Just leave it there for now. As soon as we get my bed moved, I would like to put it in the master bedroom."  
  
"Wouldn't that be kinda crowded though, mister?"  
  
'Fight it, fight it, fight it...'  
  
"Just do as I say. My name is Seishirou Sakurazuka, not 'mister' and I plan for you to refer to me as 'Sakurazuka-sensei' through the rest of this ordeal. If I have to put up with you marching through my new house, I might as well get some respect." Seishirou straightened his tie. "Now, just leave the piano there." He kept his voice level the entire time.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Sakurazuka-sensei."  
  
Satisfied, Seishirou turned to leave and walked down the hall of his new house. It was a large mansion, very fitful for one Sakurazukamori who has had a few problems along the way.  
  
Plink plink plink...  
  
Away went the notes of the black grand piano, one of the more expensive items owned by Seishirou. "Those little brats," he muttered under his breath as he turned out of the soon-to-be den of his new house to the foyer. "I swear, they'll never see the-Oh."  
  
Subaru Sumeragi looked up from the piano, his face expressionless, or so it seemed. Seishirou said nothing, just walked over and sat down on the bench and put his hands to the keys, playing "Fur Elise," perfect of course.  
  
Subaru clapped. "Very good, Seishirou-san!"  
  
Seishirou stood. "Thank you, dear Subaru-kun. Where did the movers go?"  
  
"They just left..." Subaru checked his watch. "I think it's their lunch break."  
  
"And they don't even get the boxes out of the doors... Did they just drop them and leave?" Seishirou eyed the boxes sitting in the doorway of the house.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Seishirou shook his head and moved the boxes over to the piano. He opened them, looking over the contents then closed them in disgust.   
  
"Some of the more prized possessions, without a doubt?"  
  
"Without." Seishirou turned from his boxes. "Would you accompany me? I think we should give the house another lookover now that the things are starting to pile up. And if all else fails we can start to unpack the library or clothes or I'm sure we'll think of something to do."  
  
"Sure." Subaru got up, more than willingly following Seishirou through the new house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah..." Subaru let out a deep breath as he followed Seishirou around the huge library full of empty shelves  
  
"Yes?" Seishirou stopped where he had been running his hands down the shelves and turned to look at his companion.   
  
"Just enjoying the smell. It smells like... like... A new house." Subaru took his glance upwards to the high ceiling, arching his skinny neck slightly to look up.  
  
"That makes sense," Seishirou answered, his gaze following Subaru's.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" he answered as he stared upwards.  
  
Seishirou lowered his head and raised a perfect eyebrow, suiting the odd look his masculine face was giving the soft and tender one of Subaru. "Yes... I suppose so... Let's go out back. The new house smells nice, but it's sort of stuffy in here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
'Subaru-kun is too happy for his own good. He seems almost too giddy. Not that Subaru- kun is ever in an exactly bad mood, but he's usually so timid... He just seems more like Hokuto- chan than ever. Ah, the memories...'   
  
Lost in memories, Seishirou wandered aimlessly around the old sakura trees in his back yard. 'Old trees at new house. Like old friends at a new friend's party... What to enjoy more? Basking in the old memories, or the creation of new ones one can enjoy?' Seishirou absently ran a hand down the trunk of one tree.  
  
"..." Subaru watched Seishirou place his hand on the tree, and he smiled. Things were looking up, in a weird sort of way. He lost his twin, discovered his destiny and denied it's truth. He just couldn't bring himself to face the fact that it was Seishirou his destiny opposed, and maybe, just maybe, if he avoided the entire Destiny War altogether, he could keep the only other person close to him.  
  
Seishirou turned from the trees to face Subaru. "Are you hungry, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"Yes... Why?" Subaru was shook from his thoughts.  
  
"I am... Would you like to go out?"  
  
"Oh, of course, Seishirou-san!" Subaru smiled and joined Seishirou at his side. "Where are we going then?"  
  
~*~  
  
"...What time is it, Seishirou-san?"  
  
The shy, soft spoken words broke the silence in Ueno Park as Seishirou and Subaru munched away on a picnic lunch.  
  
Seishirou glanced at his watch, then turned his amber gaze back on Subaru. "A little past one."  
  
"The movers will be back by now-"  
  
"-no doubt destroying my house." Seishirou completed the thought and stood. "I think we should return home, Subaru-kun, before they decide to run off with some of our things."  
  
Subaru was giving Seishirou one of his looks. His big green eyes were looking at the older man with accusation, but deep in the depths was a large hint of playfulness at the same time, something that he had learned from the many looks that Seishirou had given him over the years.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"You said 'my house.'"  
  
"Oh, my apologizes." Seishirou grabbed Subaru's arm in on hand and then packed up the picnic lunch with his free one. "But once those people get through, there won't be any 'our house' left."  
  
"We'll settle this later, then?"  
  
"Yes, later." Seishirou turned and grinned at Subaru, who smiled back in that sly shy way of his that just said it all.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon entering the new house, they were surprised to find it still empty.  
  
"I swear..." Seishirou wandered off in the basic direction of the one phone hooked up, no doubt about to complain seriously to a few movers that claimed to "beat the best."  
  
Subaru was left alone with his thoughts, something he had learned happened an awful lot when you no lived with the constant presence of an older sister that always has something to say. Sure, Seishirou provided great company, but only when he was in the mood to provide great company. Usually, he was gone-his work at the vet's was very important to him, as well as his "back-up" work he did. "They are almost as important as you," Seishirou once told him, racing out the door of his apartment.  
  
'Almost... Almost was how close you came to killing me, Seishirou-san... Almost is far to close than I would prefer... But what to do? You need to work, as do I...' Subaru let out a sigh. Pondering why Seishirou lived for the kill was something he could never understand.   
  
He was a Sumeragi.  
  
Seishirou was a Sakurazuka.  
  
There is not supposed to be an understanding.  
  
~*~  
  
"...Subaru-kun?"  
  
Subaru glanced up from his plate where he had been poking at the shrimp nestled in comfortably with the pasta.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is something bothering you? You are being awfully quiet tonight."  
  
'Yes, my destiny is trying to sneak up on me despite how I avoid it... My destiny of you and I with no understanding, of you and I far apart, never together, and always in conflict. Do you know how to keep it away, Seishirou-san? For I have not a clue...'  
  
"...No, just not much to say, I suppose."  
  
"Ah." Seishirou glance at Subaru's nearly full plate, then at his own nearly empty one. He shook his head discreetly. 'What is bothering you, my Subaru-kun? Your eyes always tell me when you're lying... If you do not wish to speak, then let it be so. I'll find out eventually; I always do.'  
  
Subaru's delicate head turned to the side slightly, green eyes turned back to his plate, taking slow careful bites of the shrimp alfredo. He stabbed a shrimp, then paused as he was bringing to his mouth. He sat it back on his plate gently, resting his fork against the rim of the dish. "... Will you be home tonight?" The words ached as he said them, dying for the company of his lover.  
  
'Is that what bothers you so, Subaru-kun? I have a job tonight, the first night in our new house. An offer from a very important government official, as the typical nowadays. That is... unless you do not want me to...'  
  
"Yes, I will be home."  
  
Subaru's worried gaze dropped, replaced by one of relief, and he returned to eating. "Wonderful," he said between bites, smiling softly and shyly as he continued talking, "since I still have a matter to settle with you over the fact that this is 'your house' and it would be hard to do so if your gone."  
  
Seishirou smiled. Over the past few years of their being together, Subaru had learned well. "I suppose so," he answered the Sumeragi, then posed him a question: "Do we have any strawberries?"  
  
Subaru's face broke from the shy smile into a grin. "Yeah. Do you want me to get them?"  
  
"Why else would I ask?"  
  
"So you want me to cut them or leave them whole?" Subaru asked as he got up from the table with his plate.  
  
"Depends... How big are they?"  
  
Subaru laughed. "So big I can only get two into my hand. They weren't exactly cheap either." He wrinkled his nose and got the bown out of the refridgerator.  
  
Seishirou grinned and took his plate over to the sink, also taking note on how Subaru had barely touched his food. He ignored it and came up behind the Sumeragi, wrapping his arms around the slender wiast oand resting his head on the narrow shoulder of Subaru's skinny frame. He grinned at the bowl of plump red--well, sor of reddish-pink--strawberries. "Come on," he murmered lowly, tugging at Subaru's waist; Subaru picked up the bown and willingly let Seishirou pull him up the stairs to their new bedroom. He closed the door behind him out of habit. He let go of Subaru as he, who hand't seen their room, took a long look around.  
  
"Seems like you really were up to something while I cooked, ne?" Subaru commented, seeing as how everything was unpacked.  
  
Seishirou grinned. "Look up."  
  
Subaru did as he was told, and a small gasp escaped his lips. "Wow..." The roof above him wasn't really a roof, but rather windows; the stars glittered in Subaru's expressive green eyes.  
  
"Thought you'd like it." Seishirou smirked as he took the bowl from the younger man. "Now, let's continue." He placed a hand on Subaru's chest and pushed him back onto the bed gently--always gentle with his Subaru. He crawled over on top of him and grabbed a handful--Subaru was right, only two--of strawberries. He took on in his other hand, propping up on his elbows, and grinned. "Open wide."  
  
~*~  
  
Subaru lay there, still, staring at the ceiling--or, rather the stars. He had the covers down around his waist, which was also where Seishirou's arms were; wrapped about him tightly, never wanting to let him go, never wanted to realize that he once came so close to it. His head rested on the Sumeragi's chest, listening to his heart beat and content in doing so. He turned his gaze slightly up at Subaru, who was finding pleasure of his own at star-gazing and running a hand through Seishirou's hair absently. "You really like that, don't you Subaru-kun?"  
  
Subaru smirked. "The sex are the stars?"  
  
Seishirou smiled in return. "What do you think of both, now that you've brought it up."  
  
Subaru's smirk faded to a soft smile. He turned onto his side, Seishirou let go of him long enough to compliment to his new position, then his arms returned to being wrapped around the younger man.  
  
"Well?" Seishirou awaited an answer.  
  
"..." Subaru smiled a little bigger. "I like both."  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "Like? I'll need to work harder then."  
  
Subaru laughed. "You know what I mean, jerk."  
  
"Yeah," Seishirou murmered, pulling Subaru a little closer, closing his eyes and deciding it was time for sleep. "Love you," he said, slowly drifting away.  
  
Subaru's face beamed, no matter how many times Seishirou had said that, Subaru beamed. "Love you, too," he answered, going into his own dream world.  
  
[--bitter.  
  
the bitter anger of one who wants to forget, forgive, and move on.  
  
the anger of one who can't.  
  
dreams of red blood, and pink petals, and then of how he will die himself, and how he will watch his only left possesion die at his hands.  
  
it is only destiny.  
  
it can be avoided.--] 


End file.
